Pretty Rhythm PreCure
by Kyoko of Mirrors
Summary: SEVEN CURES! One has a crush on an American boy, who turns out to be a Pair-Chi Mascot! Another is a love rival for his love, and another loves his brother, who comes to town five days after. One is a magician, another a comedian, another a Prism Princess, Harune being her last na-wait, WHAT! And the last one is evil? What could possibly go wrong when these Cures team up!
1. Vampires and LightsOut: O Mai!

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Pretty Rhythm series(Aurora Dream or Dear My Future) or the Pretty Cure series(Futari wa[Pretty Cure/Max Heart/Splash Star]/Yes! Pretty Cure 5[GoGo]/Fresh Pretty Cure/HeartCatch PreCure/Suite PreCure/Smile PreCure)! I only own this plot and it's personal characters. I made up the song and call it 'First-First Cin-Cinderella'!  
**

**Mirror-chan: Hey! Thought that this would be pretty interesting, so I did it!**

**Yume-chan: Hehe, this looks interesting!  
**

**Nathan: Wait, I'm a vam-  
**

**Mirror-chan: *hand covering Nathan's mouth* Bye!  
**

Her light pink hair shone along with her body as the outfit was put on her. This girl was Astrohara Yume. She was a solo Prism Star, but wished to be in a group. Tonight was Yume's first Halloween show.

Yume's outfit was that of an innocent princess, the flow of her short white and gold dress reaching her knees, the sleeves long and flowing with golden spirals on them. Her shoes were golden ballet flats, with the toe things and the long gold ribbon lacing up her leg. Topping off the whole look was a golden tiara with diamonds in it.

(OP - First-First Cin-Cinderella b_y _Astrohara Yume[fictional character made by Mirror-chan])

Yume was performing with an American friend, Nathan Cooper. She was playing the princess, while he was playing the handsome vampire prince.

Yume skated out to the stage, waving her hands. She closed her bright pink eyes and made a heart with her hands, beginning to sing.

"You took my heart when I first-first saw you. You took-took-took-took it away. You took my heart when I first-first saw you. Yeah, you took it away." She was dancing lightly, making slight movements, but now was moving faster, her moves graceful like a ballerina's.

"And I feel like Cin-Cinderella, walking down to my prince, walking down to my prince. So, I feel like Cin-Cinderella, wearing these glass heels, wearing these glass heels. You're my prince so take me away!"

Nate came out, wearing a vampire costume and Yume acted like she didn't know he was there, though she was hyper aware of him.

She started skating and jumped high into the air, smiling. Her feet landed lightly on what seemed like water, and it rippled, showing herself laughing and smiling, as Yume stared in awe. "Dream Memory Water!"

She landed on the ground, just in time to have Nathan catch her, just like they planned. He let her down, and skated back into the shadows, as she looked like she longed over him, still singing.

"I took your heart when you first-first saw me. I took-took-took-took it away. I took your heart when you first-first saw me. So, I'll take you away. You took my heart when I first-first saw you. You took-took-took-took it away. You took my heart when I first-first saw you. Yeah, you took it away."

(EyecatchI - Yume is singing a song, when suddenly Nathan runs into the room and turns into a Pair-Chi Mascot, turning her into Cure Song, who is holding a banner with the logo on it.)

(EyecatchII - The logo is up first, then dissapears when Chiya does a magic trick on it. Yume and others walk into room, and see that the logo is gone. They all rush at Chiya, who quickly turns into Cure Magician and brings the logo back. They all start laughing.)

Yume acted surprised as she turned around and saw Nathan, who grabbed her hand and pulled her close, as they jumped up into the air together.

A castle shrouded in shadow stood in the full moon's light. A light turned on in one of the towers, and it zoomed over to a window. Yume was standing alone at the window, staring outside into the night, when glowing red eyes appeared behind her.

Nathan grabbed her and turned her to face him as they started to dance. "Prism Act: Exciting Halloween Vampire Love!" They both yelled. The last scene in the Prism Act was Nathan biting Yume's neck, blood streaming down it, her eyes closed and fangs peeking out of her smile.

The applause was very loud and when they both smiled flashing fake fangs, the crowd went wild.

Suddenly, the lights went out and Nathan cried out. Since Yume couldn't see anything, she wondered why her crush had done that. Suddenly, his weight on her was gone, and she almost fell to the floor, catching her balance at the last minute. The lights came on, and Yume saw a Pair-Chi Mascot on the ground, who was grumbling in a voice that sounded suspiciously like a heightened version of Nathan's voice. "I should have seen this coming-nato~!"

"N-N-N-NATHAN?!" she screamed, causing the Mascot to stumble and fumble whole trying to say that he wasn't Nathan. Sighing, the white, silver, and gold cat stood up on all four paws, and poofed back into the teenage boy.

Luckily, all the other people in the dome had somehow passed out during the 'lights-out' period.

"What's happening?" Yume whispered to Nathan, who replied by saying, "I'm not exactly sure."

(ED - Sour Candy Tastes Sweet! _by _Sound 7 Group[Yume, Chiya, Hana, Yami, Prizm, Maria, Leila{Lyrics in profile}])


	2. EH! Cure Song is Born, Sparkling!

**Ehhhh?! Cure Song is Born!**

**Mirror-chan: Hey, everyone!**

**Yume-chan: Hehe... this chapter is soo embarrassing for me!**

**Nathan: Me too!**

**Samantha: Hmph! *ignores Nathan***

**Yume-chan: What's with her? Don't tell me... You like Nat-**

**Nathan and Mirror-chan: I/She don't/doesn't own the two series in this crossover!**

**(OP - First-First Cin-Cinderella b_y _Astrohara Yume[fictional character made by Mirror-chan])**

Yume was freaking out, wondering what was happening. Nathan had said he wasn't sure, so she believed him. But, Yume knew that he was hiding something from her. Yume looked around and gasped when she saw a dark beauty skating towards her. Suddenly, the pinkette was violently pushed back by a weird force. She fell into Nathan's arms, who had leaned down to catch her.

The girl growled at him, "Nathan, why would you catch her? She's a waste of your time!" Her voice was clothed in jealousy.

"Samantha! What are you doing?" Nathan yelled at her, then brought Yume to a standing position.

The pinkette was standing still in shock, looking from Nathan to Samantha and back to Nathan again. "What's going on?" she whispered, losing consciousness. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was Nathan and Samantha running at each other, ready to fight.

**(EyecatchI - Yume is singing a song, when suddenly Nathan runs into the room and turns into a Pair-Chi Mascot, turning her into Cure Song, who is holding a banner with the logo on it.)**

**(EyecatchII - The logo is up first, then dissapears when Chiya does a magic trick on it. Yume and others walk into room, and see that the logo is gone. They all rush at Chiya, who quickly turns into Cure Magician and brings the logo back. They all start laughing.)**

Yume looked around groggily, and saw Nathan trying to get up from the damaged rink, wiping some blood from his mouth. "Nathan!" the pinkette yelled, suddenly wide awake and crying. "Nathan... What happened to you?" she said, after crawling to his side.

The blonde boy smiled weakly, "I'm okay. More importantly, what about you? Are you okay?" Yume nodded after a moment, then took the American's hand. "I don't want to see you get hurt, Nathan. You're so kind and nice, like a prince. You shouldn't have to fi-" her sentence was cut off by Nathan interrupting her, "I thought princes were supposed to fight for the one they... Well, nevermind about that. But, do you really mean it when you say you don't want me to get hurt?"

Yume nodded quickly, "I would never say something like that if I didn't mean it!" Tears dripped down her face, and Nathan saw a rainbow trail in it's wake, suddenly knowing that she was the one who was to be the first Pretty Cure. "Yume, I lo-"

An outraged shriek inturrupted the moment, and both turned to see Samantha staring at them, her face red with anger. "Now you've done it, you damn Prism Star! Now you've done it!" she screamed out.

Yume stood up, and sighed. "I won't let you hurt him! He's important to me! My only friend from when I was in America for five years! We made a promise to each other! That we'd both become Prism Stars and do our best for each other! I won't let you touch my precious friend!" she cried out, a rainbow light encasing her and Nathan.

Nathan was in his Mascot form, and said, "Yume, you have been chosen by the Skater Goddess to be a Pretty Cure. Now, take this Prism Stone and transform!" Yume looked around, wondering if this was all a dream, then pinched herself hard.

"Ow!" she yelled out, realizing this wasn't a dream. "How?" the pinkette asked him. "It'll come to you! Now, hurry!"

Yume took the Stone and it suddenly glowed a bright white-gold color. "Welcome! Are you ready? To go?" it asked her, and Yume shouted out, "Yes! PreCure Pretty Rhythm! Reality Dream!" She placed the Stone on her chest and it glowed brighter, taking her regular clothes away and replacing them with the light. Nathan went to her neck and turned into a white choker with golden dots all around it, and a diamond hanging off it as a pendant. She snapped her fingers at her scalp and her hair started to grow. She snapped them two more times, to get the color and the style. Her hair turned white-blonde and went into a long braid, and, at the same time, her hot pink eyes turned a light silver color.

Yume waved her hands in of her thighs, and she gained a white dress with a poofy skirt that had gold and silver lace at the ends, the top having gold and silver threads throughout the white. She clapped once, snapped once, then clapped twice again, earning gloves. Her gloves were gold with silver Prism Stone-like things on the tops, showing different weapons in each. They were fingerless and went up to her elbows. She jumped high in the air, and did a flip, her shoes coming to life now. Her shoes were golden ballet shoes, with a long golden string that turned silver and, finally, white at the top.

Doing some fancy hand movments, Yume yelled out, "Singing is a dream all can achieve with a little hard work. Cure Song!"

**(ED - Sour Candy Tastes Sweet! _by _Sound 7 Group[Yume, Chiya, Hana, Yami, Prizm, Maria, Leila{Lyrics in profile}])**


	3. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note:**

****Mirror-chan here! I've edited the transformation in chapter two! Hope you like it! I tried my best to make it seem more like a Pretty Cure transformation. I may add some transformation music to it later, but, for now, this is what you have!


End file.
